


毎秒ｘｘに恋してる！

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 豆x天一发完超短篇小甜饼在ins刷到豆的岛国女友粉，呱呱呱笑了好久，由此产生的脑洞平行世界，人设与现实同，我胖虎说他们住在一起就住在一起，哈尔滨到名古屋飞机十五分钟，全世界都说东北话和日语和真人没有一老挝基普的关系，全是我胖虎肮脏，都是我胖虎的错*少量引用女友粉ins中的内容觉得对不起女友粉





	毎秒ｘｘに恋してる！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果是博洋这只蜘蛛的话——全部吃掉就好了。

       吃过晚饭之后，金博洋哼着不成调的奇怪歌曲甩着手回自己房间洗澡，宇野则主动端了餐具去厨房清洗。金博洋今晚做的是浇了野菌酱汁的烤牛排配芦笋和蘑菇，需要洗的也不过是两个盘子和两套刀叉，倒是烤箱和锅的清理花了他不少功夫。待他终于把一切收拾妥当、走出厨房时，金博洋已经洗完澡，按照他的习惯，躺在客厅的沙发上晃着腿刷手机了。

       空调打得很低，而金博洋只穿了一件黑色的老头背心和一条驼色的大裤衩，露出白花花的手臂和大腿。那件宇野没见过的背心上画着一只奇丑无比的大蜘蛛；驼色的裤衩看布料就不便宜，手感想必也很好，但被他压得皱巴巴的，像是从十元三件的夜市地摊上或者百元店里再打折的篮子里淘来的。

       “虽然现在外面还是很闷热，”宇野走到墙边，把客厅空调的温度调高，强迫自己不去看沙发上那个白花花的男朋友，“但家里空调开得低，小心感冒。”

       金博洋敷衍地从鼻子里哼了几声。看他那副抱着手机两眼放光的样子，想必又是在进行他的每日定番——用小号刷他偶像的图和视频，俗称吸牛。宇野也不说他，径自去金博洋的房间拿了被他团成一坨随意丢在床上的薄毛毯丢给他。金博洋咕哝了一句谢谢，用毛毯缠住肚子，翻了个身继续刷手机。宇野瞥了一眼，果然是在看他偶像的饭制剪辑。

       “我去洗澡了。”宇野打开了自己房间的门。

       “唔，去吧。”金博洋随口应道。

       把沐浴露涂到身上的时候，宇野听见了在客厅的金博洋的动静：连浴室里的水声都没能盖住的、仿佛天崩地裂的笑声。他猜测金博洋大概是开始刷那个奇怪的视频app了——事实上，他并不太能理解金博洋对那个配乐古怪、视频里的人做的事也很古怪的app的嗜好。

       笑了一会儿的金博洋安静了一阵子，然后又发出了更加清晰的、穿透墙壁的怪笑——那声音像是从自己的房间里传来的，而不是客厅。宇野开始怀疑自己的男朋友是不是又参加了诸如“笑得时间最长”大赛之类的奇怪的活动。

       总之，当他规规矩矩地穿好了睡衣和睡裤、抱着毛巾打开浴室的门时，映入眼帘的便是一个以极其不雅的姿势瘫在他床上的男朋友——金博洋肚子上裹着宇野的薄毯，一手抱着他床上放着的绿色小恐龙，一手握着手机，笑得滚来滚去，把床铺滚得砰砰作响。

       宇野注意到金博洋关了卧室门，还把卧室的空调给开了。

       这就是今晚要睡这儿的意思了。

       “昌磨？快来看，”看到宇野从浴室里走出来，金博洋总算停住了笑声，仰躺在床上招呼他，“我在看ins上一个你的粉丝，真有意思哈哈哈哈哈这叫啥？女友粉吧，别说，这里面图还特别多呢！我咋没这种粉儿呢哈哈哈哈——”

       宇野大概知道自己的女友粉是什么画风，但他一直不怎么在意这些，平时也没有去关注——他倒是知道金博洋有一帮成天嗷嗷叫着想摸他屁股的粉丝。

       “她这ins里还有很多你和羽生的合照呢，”金博洋滑动着手机屏幕，“我偶像真好看嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻——诶我去这视频里还有我呢？”

       全世界都知道金博洋对他偶像的痴迷，社交账号的大号都堂而皇之地关注着羽生的资源号；作为和他从小竞争到大的对手——和男朋友，宇野更是清楚金博洋这个多年羽生大粉的“习性”。其实在这个项目里，基本没有人不崇敬羽生，宇野自己也完全能理解金博洋对这位前辈的崇拜——

       但是在我的床上花痴别人……

       全情投入的金博洋并没有意识到宇野的不满，他大概刷到了什么，又开始笑得上气不接下气：“你看你粉儿叫你お日さま哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还发你年初4cc那场的屁股照片，说誰かさんのせいで眠れない哈哈哈哈这话我还没说呢！”

       “哦——”宇野拖长了腔调，“博洋要试试吗？眠れない？”

       “你别打岔！我这儿乐着呢。”金博洋习惯性地怂了一下，“诶还有想象你和人家一起吃饭的对话呢，‘今から手繋いで帰るじゃん’，你都没这么跟我说过！”他用带着东北大碴子味的日语模仿着名古屋口音，“还真别说，你这粉儿真有意思哈哈哈——”

       “明明是博洋在外面不肯和我牵手。”宇野一边收拾着衣柜里的毛巾，一边小声嘀咕。

       “哦这儿还有写你的‘绝对领域’哈哈哈哈，”金博洋一手捏着小恐龙的肚子，一手滑动着手机屏幕，“人还特别认真地夸你眉毛好看呢！哦还有眼睛，还担心你嘴唇干——哎可真是太贴心了！我都没发现你这么好看呢，快过来给天总看看，这花朵一般的小脸儿？”

       “博洋别读了……”宇野从衣柜里探出头来，他的耳朵红了。虽然完全不介意自己被别人如何描述，但被男朋友把这些花痴的语句读出来，还是令他有些面上发烫。

       “别害羞啊，”看到宇野这副样子，金博洋似是阴谋得逞一般奸笑起来，说得更起劲了，“你粉儿打的tag也真有意思，‘醒着睡着都想着昌磨’，哦还有这个，‘毎秒昌磨に恋してる’，也太厉害了哈哈哈哈——”

       他又笑得在床上打起滚来，像一个陀螺——并没有发现宇野已经走到了床边。

       “刚才那句话，再说一遍。”

       滚了几圈的金博洋终于舍得把眼神从手机屏幕上拔下来，瞥了一眼他的男朋友。

       “嘿你还得意上了，”他冲宇野傻笑着，全然不知自己在对方眼里已经是砧板上待宰的鱼，“啊，毎秒~昌磨に~恋してる~”他唱歌般地重复着，“まーいびょうーしょうまにーこいーしーてーる——诶你干啥呀——”

       此时他是侧躺在床上的姿势，正好方便了宇野把他按倒。宇野凑近他的右耳咬了一口他的耳垂，无视了他的痛呼：

       “再说一遍。”

       金博洋正读到兴头上，却被抽走了手机，有些不满：“你搞什么啊？快点把手机还给我。”

       “刚才的话，再说一遍。”宇野的手危险地移到了他的腰际，“我会把它当成博洋对我的心意的。”

       金博洋终于意识到了哪里不对——正面相接的姿势让他清楚地感受到了他男朋友的关键部位的热情。

       “说说说说啥啊我我我我不知道！”他还想着装傻，伸手想去抓被宇野放在一旁的手机，却被宇野禁锢住了手臂的动作。

       “说想我。”宇野隔着裤子准确地握住了金博洋的老二，动作熟练地揉搓起来——他们能真正纵情享受插入式性爱的机会其实并不多，种种条件的限制令两人都更经常用手和口帮对方解决，并可以称得上是精于此道。

       多日没有释放的身体其实敏感得很，金博洋觉得自己可能是刚才笑得太凶了，现在有些岔气，不然怎么会被揉了几下就呼吸急促起来？然而宇野似乎并没有想痛快地帮他解决问题，而是在他的东西已经硬起来、精神抖擞地抬着头索求更多触碰的时候收了手。

       看宇野的样子，大概是并不打算继续，在床事上被男朋友伺候惯了、只想做个宝宝的金博洋不得不自己动手——但宇野也并不允许他自己解决，金博洋挣了几下没有挣脱，发现宇野似乎是来真的了，于是马上转变策略，用略带撒娇的语气请求着：

       “好难受啊……”他委屈地瞪着他的男朋友，“帮我摸摸吧……待会儿我也帮你。”

       “博洋用别的地方帮我就好。”宇野意有所指地把目光落在他的屁股上，“不过现在，先把刚才的话再重复一遍。”

       “什么话啊！眉毛眼睛还是嘴唇？还是手牵着手回家？”

       “博洋不要装傻。”宇野开始一点一点地把他的背心往上卷，金博洋觉得自己在他眼里可能是一块金黄色的玉子烧，“明明知道我想要听什么。”

       金博洋转了转眼珠。那么羞耻的话他才不要说。

       “昌磨不是说虫全部苦手，绝对不碰吗？”他想起了自己的背心上印着的蜘蛛，试着转移话题。

       “呐，”宇野用食指点了点他已经光裸的小腹，“如果是博洋这只蜘蛛的话——”

       “全部吃掉就好了。”

       这人是染上女友粉的病毒了吧？金博洋在心里吐槽着，但眼下的情形对他可不太友好：宇野轻易地突破了他并不怎么真诚的抵抗，已经把他的背心和裤衩全脱了下来，现在已经拿了放在床头柜的润滑，在往自己手指上涂了。

       “博洋特地从客厅跑到我床上，”宇野把涂满润滑剂的一根手指滑进了他想念多日的地方，那里毫不意外的干净，显然是已经做过了准备，“不就是为了被干吗？”

       金博洋没有反驳——对方的手指看似随意的戳刺已经令他软了腰，宇野太了解他想要的节奏，一旦进入，便拿住了他的七寸，让他只能乖乖听话。

       他已经隐约猜到了宇野的意图。果然，在三根手指能顺畅地进出后，宇野便停下了动作：

       “说吧，博洋。”

       “你简直三天不打——啊！”敏感点被对方勾起手指轻轻触碰的感觉实在太好， “刚才那边再、再碰一下……嗯……”

       “博洋这样求我的声音很好听，可以得到一点奖励。”宇野依他所言，又快速地戳了一下那个点，让金博洋的身体又瑟缩了一下，过电般的一阵快感之后，身体却更加地饥渴起来，诚实地呼唤着更多抚慰。但宇野却毅然决然地抽出了手指，大有金博洋不说就绝对不进来的气势。

       看到宇野的眼神，金博洋就知道他已经进入状态了。宇野平时算是个挺乖的男朋友，金博洋说什么基本都不会被拒绝，偶尔作作妖也都会被包容。但在床事上，金博洋很清楚，一旦他的男朋友进入了状态，就会展现出可怕的意志力，只要提出的要求不被满足，就绝对不会放过自己——

       就像现在，宇野自己的东西已经完全立正，性器头部的液体昭示着他其实也忍得很辛苦，毕竟多日不见的男朋友就乖乖地、软软地躺在身下任他施为、求他满足自己，为什么还要压抑自己的欲望呢？

       但他的男朋友就是忍得住，为了达成他的目的——哪怕只是一句想听的话，宇野可以硬生生地把自己已经亟待发泄的欲望忍回去，直到金博洋按他的要求去做。

       这样的宇野，令金博洋感到更加兴奋。

       “呐，最近行程这么紧，”金博洋于是主动把腿缠上对方的腰，他知道他的男朋友对他的腿很有执念，他经常能感知到宇野看他的腿的时候带着灼烧般的热量、充满欲望的眼神，“昌磨不累吗？还干得动吗？”

       “博洋这是不信任我吗？”宇野用自己泛着水光的性器头部磨蹭着金博洋同样湿润的穴口，“来帮我检验一下这次合宿的体力强化的成果吧——但是请博洋先把那句话再说一遍。”

       如上所述，他们真正做到最后一步的次数其实并不很多，能不考虑金博洋第二天是否可以正常起床、完全放开做的机会更是屈指可数。仅有的几次经历中，宇野堪称恐怖的体力令金博洋印象深刻——某次事后接桶老铁电话的时候沙哑的声音至今还在被隋文静嘲笑。

       此时的金博洋忽然不合时宜地想起了他们刚认识的时候。 记忆里的很多画面其实已经模糊到无法辨认，毕竟他们不是普通的小情侣，所有的恋爱回忆都浪漫而美好。但对方那双眼睛一直会闪现在他的脑海里，迷茫的、愉悦的、懊恼的、得意的——原来他们已经一起走了那么久——虽然并没有一直牵着手。

       两人初识时的宇野、女友粉ins里带着势在必得的眼神的宇野的脸虚化了，和现在在他面前的、压在他身上的男朋友的脸重叠在一起——

       一直，都是他啊。

       金博洋已经迫不及待想要体验进一步的“体力强化”的成果了。

       “好啦，每秒——”他故意顿了顿，自己挪动着臀部，让对方的性器头部戳进去一点，“都爱着昌磨，行了吧——唔！”

       得到了满意的答案，宇野从善如流地把自己楔进了他朝思暮想的地方。天知道他忍得有多辛苦，光是压在金博洋身上、闻着他身上熟悉的奶香味就已经令他硬到不行了，但他更想听平时很少用直白热切的语句表达爱意的金博洋说爱他——虽然是借着女友粉的东风。

       金博洋的心里大概也打着这样的小算盘吧。

       真是可爱死了，简直想操死他，我的男朋友，他想——这是我的男朋友，我的。

       他一直垂涎的金博洋的长腿盘在他腰侧任他抚弄，他则握着金博洋的腰，自上而下地在他微微抬起的屁股里进出着。这样的姿势令他能进得更深，也方便他按照金博洋的请求戳刺他的敏感点——既然他的男朋友满足了他的要求，那自然也应该被他好好满足。

       “可以留在里面吗？”在今晚第一次射精之前，宇野伏在金博洋耳边询问着他的意愿。此时金博洋已经被他插得有些失神，哼唧着默许了他的愿望。

       可能因为两人分开的这段时间都没怎么帮自己纾解，这回的射精似乎特别漫长，让金博洋有了一种自己是一只在被缓慢灌满的牛奶罐子的错觉。他自己也已经射了出来，乳白色的东西溅在自己和男朋友的小腹上。

       “看来博洋和我都把这段时间的存货交出来了。”把自己抽出去后，宇野用手指沾了一点从金博洋的穴口流出来的、自己的精液，和金博洋小腹上他射出来的东西混在一起。

       出乎意料地，花了几分钟从高潮中回过神来的金博洋把他那只手拉到自己唇边，舔了一下沾着两人的精液的那根手指：

       “混在一起了呢。”他露出一个带着诱惑的笑，“这样就可以每秒都爱着了吧——”

       “咦，”他故作惊讶地握住宇野重新起立的东西，“不是已经把存货都交出来了吗？看来昌磨还是有藏私啊。”

       “不会藏私的。”宇野觉得自己败给这个人真是一点也不冤，“都给你。”

 

       这场难得的酣畅淋漓的情事结束后，金博洋已经完全瘫软在宇野的怀里，而他男朋友竟还有力气抱他去浴室清洗。知道金博洋已经快要脱力的宇野手脚总算是规矩了，没有在浴室里再为难他，只是搂着他接了几个长吻。金博洋再次为自己刚才的举动后悔——天总觉得气短一定是因为刚才笑得太厉害，绝不是因为被男朋友亲到喘不过气。

       “所以，”两人重新面对面地躺在宇野的床上的时候，宇野问道，“博洋到底有没有想我。”

       金博洋有些艰难地翻了个身，背对着他，用被子罩住了脸：“你天总忙得很。懒得想谁。”

       “唔。”宇野应了一声，从背后搂住他的腰，把头靠在他肩上，“反正我有在想博洋。当然做不到每秒都想，但闲下来的时候就总是忍不住。”

       “别说啦……”这回换了金博洋发出无力的抗议。然而宇野像他刚才继续读女友粉的言论的时候那样，没有理会他的阻止，继续说了下去：

       “吃饭的时候会想起和博洋一起去吃的牛肉饭。拿着雪碧的时候会想博洋是不是在喝够甜的橙汁。睡觉的时候会想要抱你……就像现在这样，什么都不做，只要这样抱着你就好。”

       金博洋猛地转过身来（却又因为动作过猛而吸了一口气），把不知从哪儿摸出来的乔治玩偶怼到他脸上：“打住打住！昌磨是真的被女友粉传染了吧！”

       “可是，确实有在想博洋啊。”宇野用一只手把乔治玩偶挪开，另一只手在旁边摸索了一阵，把绿色小恐龙也拽到乔治玩偶旁边放好，“……在想博洋最近好不好。”

       “我能有什么不好。”金博洋低头避开他的视线，用力捏着绿色小恐龙的脸。

       宇野知道很多事金博洋并不会开诚布公地和他谈，而他自己也一样。他们都承担着来自各自的国家和团队的重任，有些事或许并不能说，而有些事即使说了，也并不会有任何用处。

       至少能在对方无声的怀抱里找到温暖——也是很幸运的事了吧。

       于是他并没有再问下去，只是把绿色小恐龙从金博洋的魔爪中解放出来，扯过他的右手，用嘴唇挨个儿蹭过他的指尖。

       “好啦。”金博洋被他的动作弄得有些痒，却也没有把手缩回，“也有想昌磨啦——但不是每秒！……大概每天一次吧。”

       “好好。”宇野克制着不让自己笑得太得意，他松开金博洋的手，把乔治玩偶和小恐龙都归置到一边，“休息吧。晚安。”

       “睡了睡了。”金博洋嘟哝着转过身去，还刻意把被子往自己那边扯了扯。他的呼吸声很快轻了下来，似是已经睡着。

       但在两三分钟后，宇野还是听到了他闷闷的声音：

       “昌磨。”

       “嗯？”

       金博洋又翻了个身，像一坨年糕一样滚进他怀里：

       “想你。”


End file.
